


Though the Window

by dolly_dagger87



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek creeps in Stiles window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Wibblywobblytimeywimey--stuff was my beta for this, many thanks to her.

Derek has completely pure intentions when he goes over to Stiles house that night, honest to God above the board intentions. But since he’s been a murder suspect this year he still has to creep though the window like a stalker. He’s returning a book Stiles had lent him and it’s only ten thirty so he hadn’t expected Stiles to be asleep. That however is exactly what Derek finds when he reaches Stiles’ window. He’d decided that since he’d come all this way he might as well just slip in and leave it on the desk. The plan had sounded so simple in his head; in practice it proved to be much more difficult. He’d set the book down and he was getting ready to dive out of the window when he heard Stiles’ pillow muffled voice.

“Derek.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Go to sleep, Stiles.” He was almost to the window when he heard the voice again.

“Stay.”

Derek froze for no reason. There was no reason to still be standing in Stiles’ room. There were actually several very compelling reasons to leave, including the fact that Derek could hear Stiles’ father snoring down the hall. He had his foot on the windowsill when he heard Stiles again.

“Please.”

Derek sighed and closed his eyes so he didn’t actually have to watch his resolve fly out the window.  As he walked back over to the bed he was already rationalizing his behavior. It was all bullshit about how he was doing this because Stiles was pack and he was the Alpha, and even though there was a kernel of truth in there somewhere it was still bullshit. He pulled the covers back and laid down next to Stiles, resolutely not touching him. He was just going to wait twenty minutes, maybe thirty at the most and then slip out the window and…

“Hold me,” Stiles whispered.

There was no way to rationalize what was happening now, but fortunately for Derek his brain didn’t even try. He just rolled over wrapped an arm around Stiles’ middle and pulled him back against his chest.

“This good?” he whispered.

“Is good,” Stiles whispered back in a sleep slurred voice.

This time Derek didn’t even try to promise that he was would leave, not after Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled it so it was resting over his heart.

~

Hours later Derek woke to the sound of the Sheriff waking up. After a brief moment of panic he decided it was better to just stay put and wait him out, because movement in his son’s room might cause him to open the door. That and when he’d tried to move Stiles had gripped his hand tighter.

~

The next time Derek woke up it was to a sharp blow to his nose and a loud thud.

“What the hell?” Derek asked rubbing his nose.

Stiles’ eyes appeared at the edge of the bed, well that explained the thud, “What are you doing in my bed?”

“You asked me to stay,” Derek said, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“I asked you to stay?” Stiles asked tilting his head to the side.

“Yes,” Derek said, hoping his frustration was evident, because werewolf healing aside being hit in the nose sucked.

When Stiles remained silent Derek turned his head to look at him, Stiles’ eyes were wide.

“Stiles,” Derek said, more than a little exasperated.

“I talk in my sleep,” Stiles said.

And that woke Derek up in hurry; he mumbled something about just going then and started putting on shoes that he had kicked off next to Stiles bed the night before.

“Wait that wasn’t,” Stiles reached out and touched Derek’s elbow, “I wasn’t asking you to leave, I just didn’t know that we lived in a universe were I got the things I asked for.”

“You’re an idiot,” Derek said, shaking his head at Stiles.

Derek could see the wheels turning behind Stiles’ eyes and he could just hear the thousand questions ready to spill out of Stiles’ mouth, but for now he was going to enjoy the stunned look on Stiles face.


End file.
